Mil Palabras
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Mil palabras, nunca dichas...aunque estés lejos, te las envio en donde estés, suspendidas en unas brillantes alas El viento susurra la voz del amor. Regalo para Grace! Felicidades!


**Hola! Soy Kyoko! Encantada de volver a FF XD He estado una temporada sin subir nada, y me sabe super mal porque sé que tengo un montón de cosas pendientes...pero con examenes y todo eso una no puede estar en todo. Pero ahora me llegan las vacaciones y les prometo que subiré cositas!**

**Bueno esto es un regalo para mi sobrinita GRACE!! Espero que le guste ya que es mi primer fic con su pareja favorita y lo hice para ella. Un regalo de parte de su tia. **

**Sobre este one-shot solo decir que es unn Song-fic. No estoy muy convencida de como me ha quedado, aunque estoy orgullosa de algunas frases, pero bueno ustedes opinarán. La canción del fic es 1000 words de Koda Kumi en realidad la canción está en versión ingles y en japonés y yo la he traducido a MI MANERA y bueno está en castellano en este fic. Espero que si la han escuchado y saben su traducción no me maten por los errores y sino la han escuchado pues...la escuchan que es muy bonita. **

**FELICIDADES GRACE Y PERDONA EL RETRASO!! FELICIDADES POR DIA 25! **

* * *

**MIL PALABRAS **

**Yo sé que tu mentiste **

**Usando tus palabras para herirme **

No quería llorar, no otra vez. Ya había llorado lo suficiente. Tantas veces recordando como era él. Aquel magnífico ángel que había encontrado hacia tiempo.

Aún podía ver su caminar, su alegre sonrisa al saludarla, podía ver aquel cabello rubio caerle encima del rostro y además su mirada azul como el mar atravesándola.

Podía oír todavía su voz, cantando con garra. Podía sentir su tacto, suave como la seda encima de su piel. Podía sentir sus labios, sus besos encima de su piel.

Podía hacer todo eso...pero ella no quería. Ya no. Demasiadas veces había llorado por su partida, porque aquél ser que más amaba la había abandonado aquella triste tarde de Marzo.

.:: FLASH BACK ::.

-¡Sora!- Dijo el joven con su voz profunda. La muchacha de cabellos ardientes corría camino abajo, intentando alejarse de él. La notícia que acababa de darle era terrible y ya no quería escuchar más. -Porfavor Sora- Dijo el joven.

-¡Déjame! No me sigas- Dijo la muchacha mientrás seguía bajando. Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos tristes.

-Sora, porfavor- Dijo el joven que al fin llegó a ella. La tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo parar. Con cuidado la hizo voltearse y que sus ojos se encontraran. -Escúchame- Dijo el joven sintiendo la tristeza de su amor.

-No quiero escuchar más- Dijo ella observando los ojos azules del muchacho. -Porfavor- Dijo suplicándo.

-¿Crees que yo quiero irme?- Saltó el joven. -¡Sora! Yo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, con todos mis amigos- Dijo él. -No puedo hacerlo- Dijo el joven.

-¿Que haré yo sin tí?- Dijo la muchacha al joven. Su amor se tenía que ir, aquel muchacho...¡no podía ser! El amor debía seguir unido...no separado.

-Sora...-Dijo él.

-Quiero irme a casa- Dijo Sora mientrás se soltaba del muchacho. -No me sigas- Dijo ella.

-Sora porfavor- Dijo él.

-No- Dijo Sora. -No lo entiendo- Simplemente dijo la muchacha antes de echarse a correr.

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

Sora estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada en la pared y con la tenue luz de su lámpara iluminando su rostro.

Ya no podía más, hacía tanto tiempo que él la había dejado y ella...ella seguía allí...sola sin nadie. No podía olvidar su rostro, no podía olvidar nada de él. Porque simplemente le amaba. Él, solo a él.

Recordaba aquellas tardes caminando juntos, recordaba los días de Sol en la playa, los deberes, los conciertos...recordaba su vida juntos. Era maravillosa.

.:: FLASH BACK::.

Sora estaba andando por el parque. Era una tarde de Febrero, cuando los cerezos todavía están en flor y sigue soplando una brisa helada. La muchacha andaba paseando, no sabía donde iba, simplemente caminaba. Había tenido ganas de salir, de ver un poco de ese Febrero. Sonrió al ver un enorme cerezo en flor. Era precioso.

Entonces la joven sintió que su mirada se volvía oscura, sus ojos habían sido cubiertos con dos suaves manos.

-¿Quién soy?- Dijo una divertida voz detrás de ella. No costaba mucho imaginarse quien era.

-Uhm...Tai- Dijo la muchacha jugando.

-No- Dijo la voz. -Adivina "cielo"- Dijo la voz.

-Mimi- Dijo Sora mientrás sonreía juguetonamente.

-¡No!- Dijo la voz. -Amor, me decepcionaste- Dijo el joven rubio volteando a su chica.

-Ya sabía que eras tú- Dijo Sora mientrás se lanzaba a sus brazos y le besaba tiernamiente. El rubio correspondió y la rodeó con sus brazos por su fina cintura. -¿Qué tal el ensayo?- Preguntó la muchacha mientrás miraba la guitarra que su amor llevaba a la espalda.

-Y bién- Dijo el joven. -¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó el joven.

-Nada, simplemente andaba- Dijo ella mirando divertida.

-Pues te acompaño- Dijo él. Sora asintió y ambos andaron. Los dos jovenes se tomaron de la mano mientrás seguían su paseo por el parque. No hablaban, no tenían nada que decir. A veces las palabras sobraban. Pasaron por el gran cerezo que Sora había estado mirando y sus pensamientos se cruzaron.

-¿Nos sentamos?- Dijeron a la vez. Los dos sonrieron ante tal coincidencia y luego asintieron a la vez. Los dos muchacos se sentaron debajo de aquél cerezo en flor rosa. El joven se recostó en el cerezo mientrás ella se sentaba a su lado, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sabes...quiero estar así para siempre- Dijo el joven.

-Yo también- Murmuró Sora.

-A tú lado estoy tan bién- Siguió él.

-Y yo junto a ti- Murmuró Sora. EL joven la miró. A ella, su diosa. Aquella diosa que le había conquistado desde pequeño, cuando la conoció siendo dos niños inocentes. La muchacha que había crecido a su lado y que ahora, a sus 16 años, compartía un amor con él. Su amor.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Sora mientrás le miraba.

-En ti- Dijo él. Ella simplemente sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Era enternecedor que pensara en ella. Como lo amaba.

-Amor...me cantas algo- Pidió ella mientrás dirigía una mirada a la guitarra.

-No sé- Dijo él.

-Vamos- Le pidió ella mientrás le miraba sonriente, con inocencia.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así...-Dijo él mientrás tomaba la guitarra. -¿Qué quieres que te cante?- Preguntó mientrás posaba su guitarra encima de él. Era una guitarra negra, con reflejos azulados y muchos dibujos en blanco y dorado. -¿Qué quieres oir?- Preguntó él.

-Sorprendeme- Dijo divertida. Él sonrió. Y luego sacó las primeras notas de la melodía de la canción que iba a cantar. Y luego simplemente cantó.

_Siempre he estado pensando_

_como agradecerte,_

_por hacerme el regalo _

_más grande más fuerte._

_Haberme regalado todo lo que tienes_

_y si es así, es así. _

_Has perdido tu tiempo_

_por mis iluciones._

_Y cambiaste llorar_

_por luchar en mi nombre. _

_Por buscarme un lugar_

_donde fuera valiente._

_Para ser feliz_

_conmigo mismo_

Sora sonrió, sabía de aquel talento del joven. De hacer que la gente volara mientrás se perdía en las palabras de las canciones. Y aquella, además, era hermosa. Sabía que iba dedicada a ella, lo sabía por él. Se lo había dicho tantas veces y se la había cantado tantas veces...aquella era su canción. La de ambos.

_Por ti lucharé,_

_por todo el cariño que has puesto conmigo. _

_Por todo tu tiempo,_

_por haber querido tenerme contigo_

_Y por tu calor, y por tanta mágia_

_me quedo contigo _

_Y por tu calor y por tu carisma_

_te llevo conmigo. _

_Siempre me has demostrado_

_que eres como un milagro. _

_Algo tan especial_

_que siempre me ha arropado. _

_Y le has ganado_

_mil pulsos aunque te haya retado. _

_Y si es así, es así. _

Aquella estrofa siempre le emocionaba. Eso era lo que pensaba él de ella. Se lo había demostrado tantas veces, nada los iba a separar nunca. Él estaría siempre con ella.

_Por ti lucharé,_

_por todo el cariño que has puesto conmigo. _

_Por todo tu tiempo,_

_por haber querido tenerme contigo_

_Y por tu calor, y por tanta mágia_

_me quedo contigo _

_Y por tu calor y por tu carisma_

_te llevo conmigo. _

_TE LLEVO CONMIGO_

Quedó emocionada, era enormemente hermoso, aquella canción, él, aquel detalle. Él lucharía por ella, había sellado una promesa. Él lucharía por ella y ella, lucharía por él. Siempre.

-¿Sora?- Preguntó el rubio viendo a su novia en las nubes.

-Si- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal?- Dijo el joven. Sora obtó por besarle dulcemente en los labios. El joven susurró al separarse. -Bastante bién- Dijo.

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

Aquella canción...Sora escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¡Era muy doloroso! Recordaba cada palabra, cada frase de aquella canción, recordaba todas las veces que él se la había cantado y además recordaba todos los sueños que le traía aquella canción.

Pero los sueños no són reales¿no?

No estarían juntos para siempre. Siempre habría fronteras que los separaran, no lucharían juntos, cada uno por su lado. Entonces...¿Qué significaba esa canción si ninguno de sus versos podía ser real¿Simplemente mentiras?

**Tus palabras eran como un sueño **

**Pero los sueños ya no existen. **

Uan lágrima salió de los ojos de la peliroja. Aún le quedaban lágrimas para llorar.

**No estoy bién así **

Sora se levantó del suelo. No podía quedarse allí. Hacia tiempo que él se había ido. Unos tres años. Él se marchó en Abril, ahora estaban en Agosto.

Sora recordó los días antes de que se marchara su amor. Recordo como no le hablaba, no podía verle...sin echarse a llorar. Demasiado duro.

.:: FLASh bACK::.

Sora andaba saliendo del colegio. Otro día de clase agotador. Además que había tenido que soportar la mirada del rubio encima suyo en todo momiento. Sabía que él buscaba una sonrisa de su parte. Pero ella no podía darsela.

Camino, o mejor dicho, corrio. Quería abandonar el colegio antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla y le pidiera que le entendiera, que tenía que marcharse por culpa de su padre, y que él no queria. Él intentaría decirle todas aquellas mentiras. Como ellas las consideraba, mentiras.

Sora salió del edificio. Respiró. Parecía que no la había alcanzado. Miró delante suyo para ver la carretera, pero solo encontró unos ojos azules que la miraban.

-Espera- Dijo el joven. Ella siguió caminando recto, sin escucharle. -Detente- Dijo mientrás le tomaba.

-Lo siento, pero me esperan- Dijo ella con seriedad en el rostro.

-Sé que no es cierto- Dijo el joven. Ella se limitó a sonreir enigmáticamente dirigiendo una mirada fria, adolorida.

-No controlas mi vida- Dijo la muchacha intenando seguir andando. -Ahora adiós- Dijo ella. El joven se quedó parado, no podía seguirla. Lo sentía en la mirada fría que ella le habría regalado, en aquel tono de voz. No podía ir trás ella. Le daba la espalda.

**Ahora acuto distante**

**Volviéndote la espalda al verte venir **

Sora caminó ligerametne. Sabía que el seguía detrás de ella. Quería correr, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía parecer calmada, tranquila. Una chica fuerte. Al girar la esquina se detuvo mientrás se apoyaba en la pared, escondida entre las sombras.

-Lo siento- Dijo la joven. No quería apartarlo de ella, pero estaba dolida, dentro de poco se separarían. Oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Unas voces, las reconoció.

-No te pongas así- Dijo un joven.

-Me volvía pelear con mi padre, Tai- Dijo el otro joven. Sora le reconoció, a él, su amor.

-¡Otra vez! En la quinta esta semana, y solo estamos a miércoles- Dijo Taichi.

-Pero no quiero irme- Dijo el joven. Sora sintió como su corazón palpitaba. -Quiero quedarme con Sora- Dijo él. Sora sintió su corazón estremecerse, ambos muchacos se acercaban a ella.

-Sabes que tienes que irte- Dijo Taichi.

-Y no hay solución- Dijo el joven rubio. Sora los vio pasar por su lado. No la habían visto. -La amo, pero no podré estar con ella- Fué lo último que Sora escuchó. Luego salió de las sombras y echó a correr. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**Pero yo lo oía**

**que tú combatias tus batallas por mi **

.:: END FLASH BACk ::.

Sora tomó asineto en su escritorio y observó las fotografías que adornaban todos los portaretraron que había encima del escriyorio y de la estantería. La mayoría eran con sus amigos, sus padres y con él. Suspiró. No podía olvidarle. Esa era la cruda realidad.

**No estoy bién así **

La joven abrió un libro llamado "Campos de fresas". Empezó a leerlo pero no pudo. Se dió cuenta de que ni siquiera podía leer la primera página, su mente divulgaba por otros lugares. Por otro lugar.

Él.

Siempre él. Recordaba su promesa.

.:: FLASh back ::.

Él la tomaba de los hombros, había conseguido cogerla. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Ahora la tenía de nuevo. De nuevo estaban debajo de aquel cerezo florecido en Febrero, pero ahora, ya en Abril brillaba por sus hojas de diferentes tonalidades verdes.

-Sora- Dijo él. Sora le desvió la mirada. -Solo una cosa- Dijo. Sora no le miró, no podía. -Mírame- Le dijo él. -Porfavor- Le rogó suavemtente. No pudo evitar hacerlo ante tal pedida de su amor. Le miró, sus ojos azules tristes, Sora hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. -No te preocupes porque volveré- Dijo el joven. Sora abiró los ojos al sentir sus labios encima de los suyos. Otro beso. Uno de aquellos que tanto adoraba. Un beso lleno de amor que solo él sabía brindarle. Sintió sus labios abandonar los suyos. Le sintió soltarla, le sintió irse de allí.

-Amor...-Susurró Sora al encontrarse sola. Debajo de aquel árbol verde, un dia claro de Abril.

**No te preocupes porqué volveré**

.:: END FLASH bACK::.

"No te preocupes porqué volveré" Sentía esas palabras en su interior. Sora se levantó. No podía quedarse quieta aquél día. Parecía que todo le recordaba a él. Quizás...porque ese día...

Sora andó por su habitación y oyó de nuevo su voz "volveré, volveré..." incansablemente las palabras se repetían.

Una promesa a cumplir.

**Podía oírte hablar**

**mientrás andabas al otro lado de la puerta**

-No Sora- Se dijo a si misma en voz alta. -Ya debes olvidarle- Se repetió. -Tienes que ser fuerte- Se dijo a si misma la joven. ¡No podía ser una débil y llorar a cada momento! Debía olvidar, girar las páginas de aquél libro y seguir fuerte. Fuerte delante de la vida. Una personsa fuerte que no se rindiera. Olvidar y ser fuerte.

**Me hacía la dura**

**para esconder el dolor cuando**

**giraba las páginas **

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación. La abrió. Una suave brisa de verano entró por ella, moviendo ligeramente su cabello.

Sora miró fuera, viendo las calle llena de gente, los árboles de color verde, el Sol brillante. Y el viento susurrando en sus oídos. Haciendole recordar la voz del muchacho.

-"Volveré"- Susurraba el viento. -"Se fuerte"- Le decía sutilmente. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era increíble que el viento hablara. Pero así era. Los cerró de nuevo. -"No llores más"- Dijo de nuevo el viento. Ella asintió. -"Sal a jugar"- Dijo la voz. Sora sonrió. Abrió los ojos y se encaminó a su mesa, tomó una bolsa y se la colgó del hombro. En ella metió un cuaderno; un bolígrafo plateado, regalo de Mimi; el monedero y las llaves de su casa.

Salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y salió de su casa. Iría a pasear.

**El llanto del viento me pregunta**

**Si solté lágrimas por tí**

**o no las dejé salir **

Salió de su casa y andó. Parecía que el viento la había animado. Esas palabras, esa voz, todo tan familiar. Parecía que ahora era todo más lígero.

Pensó de nuevo en él y no lloró. Por alguna extraña razón algo había despertado en su interior. Algo para desahogarse y ese algo era lo que tenía que hacer con aquellas hojas de papel y el bolígrafo plateado.

Andó toda la calle y se adentró en el paseo marítimo que había en su ciudad. Si algo bonito tenía Odaiba era su paseo marítimo junto al mar y aquellos preciosos parques que tenía.

Sora andó por el camino y se paró al lado de un muro. Se apoyó en él, desde allí se veía el mar. Birllando azul, de un azul mágico, como los ojos de él.

Sora sacó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo plateado. Escribió la primera palabra, la siguiente y un punto. Había que empezar.

**Pero ahora no estoy asustada,**

**sé lo que debo hacer, en mi corazón **

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón le susurraba las palabras para continuar.

Si él no había empezado...empezaría ella ¿no? Sentía que tenía que hacer aquello, que saldría bién...algo saldría bién. Una mágia extraña.

Escribió unas palabras más. Puso un punto. Continuó sus palabras. Siguiendo aquel papel. ¿Qué era?

Sora sonrió. Aquel papel, eran millones de palabras que tenía que decirle desde hacía tiempo y al no poder hacerlo directamente se las enviaría. Sabía que le llegarían de una manera o de otra.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas,**

**aunque estés lejos**

**te las envio en donde estés. **

**Suspendidas en unas brillantes alas. **

Sora miró a su alrededor, veía a la gente pasar. Miró de nuevo su papel. ¿Cómo continuar? Necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para poder continuar.

Se separó del muro y siguió andando por el paseo.

Otra brisa sopló cerca de ella, otra de aquella brisas amigas. Miró al frente y se encontró con un muchacho rubio, más joven que ella y que abrazaba a una chica de cabellera castaña canela. Sonrió al reconocer a sus jovenes amigos, ambos se separaron y vieron a Sora, saludaron.

-¡Hola Sora!- Dijo la muchacha.

-Hola Hikari- Dijo Sora mientrás le regalaba una sonrisa. -¿Que haceis aquí?- Dijo a los jovenes.

-Pasear- Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Cómo estás Sora?- Dijo Takeru mientrás la miraba. Sora sonrió al ver aquellos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de él. Aquél cabello rubio, como el de él. Takeru era como una copia de él, pero tan diferente en carácter.

-Nada, pasear- Dijo ella.

-Escribes- Dijo ilusionada Hikari al ver el papel con letras plateadas. Sora se sonrojó, una cosa era escribir para ella y otra que todos lo leyeran.

-Son tonterías- Dijo la muchacha escondiendo la hoja.

-¿Está terminado?- Preguntó inocentemente Hikari.

-Aún no...-Dijo Sora. -Busco inspiración- Dijo riendo.

-¡Takeru podría darte consejor, él siempre está escribiendo!- Dijo Hikari a lo que Takeru se sonrojó.

-Bueno, si...-Dijo Takeru. Luego respiró. -Simplemente...cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que más quieras- Dijo Takeru mientrás le dirigía una mirada a Hikari. -En lo que ames- Dijo viendo a la castaña que miraba despistada a Sora. Sora comprendió rápidamente las palabras de Takeru y en su mente apareció el retrato de él. Y las palabras flueron como en una cadena por su mente.

-¡Muchas grácias!- Dij contenta la peliroja. -Voy a escribir- Dijo la muchacha.

-Muy bién- Dijeron ambos.

-¡Hasta pronto!- Dijo Sora y se marchó casi corriendo del lugar. Los dos muchachos se miraron sonriendo.

Sora caminó y luego se apoyó de nuevo en el muro, bolígrafo en mano y palabras en papel.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas.**

**Ellas te querrán **

**y aunque estés lejos, **

**mantenlas para siempre. **

Termino de escribir y releyó las palabras escritas. ¿Era correcto aquello? Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Era correcto el quere volver a empezar, en empezar ella de nuevo. ¿no era él quién la amaba y siempre iría tras ella? Entonces...porqué ahora Sora estaba intentando volver a unirse con él. Habían pasado tres años ya... y vivía sin él. Viviendo cada dia.

Sora observó el mar, mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Vivía cada día, sin olvidar, sin encontrar nuevo amor. Se levantaba, iba a la universidad, estudiaba, dormia...iba creciendo. Simplemente vivia...pero en el amor...¿dónde se había quedado todo su amor? Su vida era aburrida, dia a dia...sueño interminable.

**En este sueño interminable**

**Lo sigo intentando pero sigo diciendo "No puedo olvidar"**

**Sigo viviendo mi dia**

Siempre recordando sus paseos, sus palabras, siempre recordando sus momentos juntos. Vivía de aquellos recuerdos. Del camino andando. Vivía del pasado. Pero la vida no es eso, la vida no es vivir en pasado, sino en vivir el presente y soñar el mañana. Pero ella...seguía atada al recuerdo, recordando su camino, recordando su mano amiga, recordando su amor.

**Estuviste allí conmigo durante todo el camino **

Siempre con él al ado y ahora...¿sola?

**No estoy bién así **

Arrancó con fuerza la hoja del cuaderno. Luego al dobló entre sus manos, haciendola una bola de papel. Intentó lanzarla al mar...no pudo hacerlo, no podía lanzarla. Sora miró la bola de papel, aquella carta.

Sintió de nuevo la brisa y lo único que hizo fué desdoblar la hoja y mirar por última vez la carta. Luego la tomó con la mano derecha, la alzó hacia el cielo y el viento se encargó de arrancarla de entre sus dedos. Llevándose aquellas mil palabras muy arriba, hasta el cielo. Quizás algun día, cayeran al mar.

Sora suspiró viendo como su carta volaba alto. Olvidar. Era la respuesta...ahora tocaba cumplir. Sora abandonó el lugar en donde estaba y siguió andando por aquel paseo. CAminó y luego encontró un banco. Se sentó en él. Era extraño, no hacia más que pararse y andar, pararse y volver a andar. Todo el tiempo. Que raro.

-Estoy perdida- Dijo en un susurro la muchacha. Miró delante suyo y se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en aquel banco...en donde él le dijo aquellas palabras.

.::: FLASh BACK ::.

Los dos jovenes se encontraban en un banco de piedra blanca, enfrente del paseo marítimo con los rostros mirando aquel mar inmenso. El joven tenía agarrada a la muchacha con sus manos.

-Sora...no puedo irme sabiendo que estarán enfadada conmigo- Dijo él. Sora no respondió. El joven suspiró. -Quiero que sepas que de alguna manera estaremos juntos...- Dijo él.

-Tu te vas- Solo dijo la muchacha. Era tan doloroso hablar de ello, le costaba tanto.

-Pero volveré- Insistió el joven. Sora le miró con tristeza. -Y además estaremos en contacto- Dijo él. -No te preocupes, porqué te escribiré- Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Me escribirás?- Dijo Sora.

-Millones de palabras- Dijo él con una sonrisa luego dirigía la mirada al mar, una mirada tan lejana...tan triste. Sora pudo percibir el daño, el dolor que el podía sentir. Sora siempre había tenido esa cualidad, de sentir a los demás sus emociones. Quería ayudarle, pero ella también estaba dolida. Y a veces el dolor no es un buen amigo.

**"No te preocupes porqué te escribiré"**

**No pude verte hablar, **

**mirabas tan lejos...**

Sora apartó la mirada de él y forzó una sonrisa. No le importaba que estuvieran separados, no le importaba que su amor se fuera. Tenía que ser fuerte y soportar el dolor...aunque todo eso fuera lo más importante de su vida. Debía...girar página.

**Me hacia la dura**

**para esconder el amor cuando**

**giraba las páginas **

-Sora, volveré y estaremos juntos- Murmuró él. -Tres años...solo- Dijo casi intendible el muchacho. Sora no pudo más que emocionarse con tales palabras. Pero...¿cuanto tiempo? Podría ella esperar, podría ella recordarle para siempre...cuando él la abandonaba. ¿podría seguir amandolo?

Dolor

Esa palabra, era la causa de todo, aquel dolor. Cuanto tiempo estaría dispuesta a soportarlo... ¿podría esperar¿podría?

-No puedo esperar- Dijo la joven. Luego giró el rostro y echó a correr, abandonando aquel lugar. Dejando aquel joven con la mirada perdida en el mar, con la mirada llena de dolor.

**Quizás la respuesta fué la rabia**

**giré la cabeza y dije**

**"no puedo esperar"**

.:: END FLASH BACK ::.

Sora sonrió al recordar eso. ¡Si pudo esperar! Ahora se daba cuenta, ella pudo hacerlo. Espero tres años. ¿tres años? Sora recordó algo, las palabras de aquel muchacho. ¿No dijo volver en tres años? Habían pasado tres años...

Sora miró desconcertada el mar. Sintió una emocion en su interior. No podía ser. Tres años. Algo iba a pasar hoy, lo había sentido en su corazón. Algo, todo el rato le recordaba, a él. Algo iba a pasar.

-Corazón...guiame- Dijo Sora mientrás se levantaba del lugar. Y cerraba los ojos, andando con el corazón.

**Pero ahora no estoy asustada**

**sé lo que debo hacer, en mi corazón **

Sora empezó a correr. Era como si una fuerza la llamara. Sentía que tenía que ir hacia un lugar. Lo presentía. Tanto tiempo esperando y ahora...su corazón le guiaba sus pasos. Sus recuerdos le decían el lugar y el viento susurraba palabras amorososas.

-Amor- Dijo Sora. -Esperé- Repitió Sora. Las palabras salieron de sus labios y el viento las llevo con sus brillantes destellos.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas **

**Aunque estés lejos, **

**te las envió en donde estés**

**suspendidas en unas brillantes alas. **

El viento sopló cerca de Sora. Esta seguía corriendo por el paseo, giró y salió del camino. Corrió hacia la otra asera y siguió su carrera cerca de las tiendas. Evitando a los vianantes que la miraban sorprendidos.

Sora sintió el rumor del viento cerca de sus oídos. Le susurraba nuevas palabras.

-Cielo- Dijo el viento. Sora respiró hondo. -Te querré siempre- Dijo el viento. Sora sonrió mientrás corría hacia ese lugar. El lugar correcto.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas**

**ellas te querrán **

**y aunque estés lejos**

**mantenlas para siempre. **

Sora cruzó el último camno y llegó a aquel parque. Rápidamente se adentró en él. Se detubo. Ya había corrido suficiente. Se pudó una mano en el pecho y respiró hondo, recuperando aire.

Empezó a andar de nuevo, ahora más despacio. Era en aquel árbol. En aquel cerezo, algo la esperaba. Y sabía perfectamente que era él. Aquel viento se lo había dicho. Y el viento nunca la había mentido.

Camino y por fin divisó el cerezo. Cerró los ojos soñando que al abrirlos allí estaría el. Rubio y ojos azules. Mirándola dulcemente. Caminó con los ojos cerrados, esperando verle. Desenadolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegó al árbol. Abrió los ojos.

Allí no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor, solo estaba ella. Estaba sola.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas**

**La la la**

**te las envió en donde estés**

**suspendidas en unas brillatnes alas. **

Sora respiro. ¿Cómo había podido creer que escuchaba el viento¡En el mundo real no existía esa clase de mágia! Ella no era una princesa de un cuento rosa, y eso no era una historia de final feliz.

-tonta- Se dijo a si misma, discriminándose por creer en una estúpida fantásia. Los sueños nunca eran reales, o no?

De repente su mirada se volvió oscura, sintió unas manos en sus ojos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar impaciente, conocía demasiado aquel gesto. Una voz varonil habló, la reconoció enseguida, aunque ahora era más grave pero igual de hermosa.

-_Y por tu calor...y por tu carisma te llevo conmigo_- Dijo la voz cantando aquella canción tan hermosa que años atrás le recitaba siempre. Sora sonrió y fué ella quien cantó otro trozo de la misma canción.

-_Y por tu calor... y por tanta mágia me quedo contigo_- Dijo ella para después voltear a ver a su amor. Rubio y ojos azules. Era él sin duda. Él para siempre. -Siempre te espararé Yamato- Dijo Sora mientrás se lanzaba a él.

-Siempre te amaré, Sora- Dijo Yamato para después sellar sus labios. Como siempre...destrás del dolor está el premio por aguantar.

Final feliz. Promesa cumplida. Sueño terminado.

**Mil palabras, nunca dichas **

**la la la**

**hazlas aparecer aquí**

**y siente mi llamada**

**la la la **

* * *

**FIN**

**Aquí está mi primer Sorato! Y bueno...¿qué les ha parecido? He puesto la reflexión de Sora sobretodas las cosas y además muy poquito de otros personajes. Como os habreis fijado el nombre de Yamato solo sale al final...pero supongo que ya sabiais a quien me refería...¿no? **

**Bueno, la canción que sale cantando yamato es "Por ti" De: El canto del loco, mi grupo favortio como ya lo he puesto millones de veces. Está cancion se la dedica el cantante de El canto del Loco, Dani, a su madre pero como quedaba bién en el fic, Yamato se la dedica a Sora. **

**Bueno un fuerte abrazo. ¡Felicidades Grace! Espero sus reviews**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora KyoKo **


End file.
